


How Fake is Fake?

by boatyard_of_fics



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Idiots are Idiots, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatyard_of_fics/pseuds/boatyard_of_fics
Summary: Misunderstandings with the Fakes leads to James and Aleks lying about relationship.





	How Fake is Fake?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to @johnsinna! It's super late but I hope you enjoy it!

For James, there were more negatives to living in Los Santos then there were positives. The close knit buildings and thin winding alleyways were definitely a positive. Apathetic assholes and angry drug runners were absolutely a negative. Aleks ran just ahead of him, he would act as the lookout as he waited for James to catch up. Another positive, his crew and partner were there.

They couldn’t risk firing their guns as they entered FAHC territory. While they did work together, they couldn’t afford to cause a scene in a place they shouldn’t even be. James caught a flash of bright blonde in the dark as Aleks turned the corner into a dingy alleyway.

It was a dark it contrasted the bright lights and fancy cars on the street. He scraped the corner of the building, his shoulder screamed at him but he pushed it from his mind. He couldn’t see Aleks but the heavy footprints behind him pushed James forward down the alley.

It smelt terrible and James felt a gag move up his throat as he ran forward. If they were right than the alley would take a sharp left only a block down then eventually lead to right and back out on the street. It would slow down the runners behind them and force a greater distance between them.

Apparently it worked because Aleks disappeared as soon as he entered the narrow alley. James slowed down slightly, it wasn’t like the blonde to disappear like that. He kept his feet moving, his pause short because he knew he needed to keep moving. As soon as he started to move faster, his chest hurt and he almost wanted to collapse but he couldn’t stop, a pale hand grabbed his coat.

James barely had the chance to question it before he was falling head first into the alley wall. The slimy brick made James cringe and glare at Aleks. He didn’t even look apologetic as James glared at him. The only thing he did do was shush at him and pull at James’s sweatshirt. James fought him for a second before he let Aleks do what he wanted, he tended to work better under pressure than James.

Just as Aleks had thrown the coat over their heads to help blend in the with the darkness, the runners ran by them. James looked over at Aleks form the corner of his eye, their faces close together and he could feel the warmth their breath created. His face was contorted in concentration, lips downward and fraced forward so he could hear for the runners.

“We should run, they probably wouldn’t realize we went back towards the warehouse.” James suggested. “Even going further down the street will put us at the pier.”

Aleks grabbed his arm stopping him from moving. “No, they can still cause a scene and I’m tired of fucking running.”

“Then what do you fucking suggest?” James stood taking his coat with him. He looked around but heard nothing from the runners.

“That building is a restaurant. We can hide out in there.” Aleks pointed at the door James didn’t even see on the opposite wall. It was probably for trash and smoke breaks so it was reasonably hidden to keep the unsightly hidden.

~

James reached back and grabbed Aleks’s hand. He tugged slightly to lead him towards the only empty table that was far from the front and kitchen doors. The kitchen staff only glared a them as they moved around the tables and grills. Really only bugged that they got in the way, not that they used the kitchen to escape. It probably happened all the time with FAHC in the area.

The dim lighting made it easier to move around and the all of the tables had tall and rounded backs made out of smooth leather. It was perfect for concealing them from the runners if they walked through the door.

James waved away a waiter as he came along with menus and wine. Aleks didn’t even look at the menus as he reached for the bottle. The waiter rolled his eyes, a near subtle movement that wouldn’t have been noticed if James wasn’t still running on pure adrenaline. Aleks at least had the dignity to look awkward before he poured himself a glass. He reached over to grab at James’s after.

“The fuck?”

“What, dawg? We have to blend in. And honestly you need it.” Aleks explained, he only poured a small amount in the glass barely even halfway.

“I hate you.” James hissed back at him. He kept his voice low and harsh to not draw attention. He took the glass anyway.

“You always say that.” Aleks said. He lent back against the leather while he chuckles. He looked completely out in the fancy restaurant with his sweaty face and dumb sweatpants he’s gotten into recently. Not that James was any better, his normal jeans and sweatshirt combo made him look just this side of homeless.

Still it felt normal to be with Aleks in the booth, both having a habit of under dressing in places they shouldn’t even be near. Ever since they moved to Los Santos those few years ago it became common place to spot them in the upper neighborhoods looking like the delinquents they were.

They sat in silence as James casually looked through the menu until they could leave. In his peripheral he could see Aleks attempt to do the same, but his attention kept darting towards every noise slightly above the normal volume of the building.

“Think we lost them?” Aleks asked and popped his head above the seat. James’s eyes widened as he pulled him back down.

“Don’t do that, you fuckin’ moron?” James knew he sounded harsher than he intended to if Aleks’s affronted face meant anything. He reached over and lightly pulled at a chunk of Aleks’s recently dyed platinum hair. It was meant to stand out and Aleks lost his hat in the chase.

“Dude! I just wanted to see if they were here.” Aleks said, his voice calm but his face sure as hell wasn’t. Although the irritation quickly died down and he sighed.

“They’ll probably make a lot of noise if they do run through the kitchen. We’ll noticed, now calm the fuck down. You’re giving me hives just looking at you.” James said, this time pouring some wine into Aleks’s cup.

A light cough got their attention to see the waiter back with some rolls.

“Fuck yeah, dawg. Pass those over.” Aleks made grabby hands for the food and James kicked him under the table.

“Is there anything I can get you two?” The waiter asked as he passed them over. He didn’t seem too bothered by Aleks’s childishness.

James went to answer but Aleks beat him to it. “Just two specials.”

The waiter nodded and wrote on his dumb little notepad. James raised an eyebrow at him, not arguing with him just questioning. It wasn’t like James had made a decision anyway. 

“You didn’t pick anything, plus you have fucking money. Super easy.” Aleks explained.

“You just didn’t want to ask for more time with the menu.”

“No.” Aleks rolled his eyes, so hard James almost worried they’d fall out of his head, his heavy scoff told him the truth. Aleks was a first rate criminal and a never convicted murderer, yet still has anxiety.

“I do the same thing, love.” A voice interrupted them just as James was about to yell at the blonde. He almost expected it to be the waiter but he wasn’t that lucky that evening apparently.

No, it just had to be Gavin Free had to be standing at their table. Like them he was dressed casually, jeans and a plain black shirt. The look set James on edge slightly because he was used to seeing Free in his usual get up for meetings. It didn’t help that a few feet behind them talking to another table was Geoff.

“Sorry for interrupting boys, it’s been a minute since we’ve heard from you. Thought I’d say hello while you’re in the neighborhood.” Gavin continued as Geoff walked up to join them. “What are you boys doing on this fine evening, anyway?”

“We’re hi-” James started, not wanting to lie to the heads of Los Santos. He may not ever have much to do with the other Fakes, but he still didn’t want to piss them off.

“Celebrating.” Aleks yelled over him, a swift kick to James’s knee stopping him from talking as he didn’t want to yelp in front of Geoff and Gavin.

“Oh, what?” Geoff asked, his voice a few octaves higher than normal in his excitement. James was about to give a bullshit excuse about a heist or deal when Gavin interjected.

“Judging by the cute little ring I’d say their engagement, Geoffrey.”

James choked on his wine. He looked over at the blonde, his face just as dumbstruck as he felt. He risked a glance at the ring in question, it did indeed exist but it was the small silver one that had made its home on Aleks’s finger long before they even meet. James didn’t even know the reason he wore it, just that he did. It wasn’t even a consistent thing, moving fingers and sometimes disappearing for weeks on end. That probably didn’t help to prove anything though.

James wanted to tell them they were wrong, Aleks was still silent so he was useless. He looked between Gavin’s proud grin and Geoff’s teary eyes.

“A Fake wedding. It’s been years since we’ve had one of those.” Geoff said, “Sorry, I’m just so proud. And a romantic.”

Admittedly, Sober Geoff was still something to get used to even after a few years with him.

“Didn’t Cib get hitched?” Aleks asked, his voice slow like he wasn’t the one in control. James glared at him as if to say ‘don’t encourage this’.

“That doesn’t fucking count, those assholes did it in secret.” Geoff replied and Gavin shook his head like that had been a conversation for a while. “Now, boys, let me know if you need anything. I mean anything, I love weddings. Remember the Jones’s?”

“Lindsay had this mass explosion go off in time with the kiss. Nearly killed the whole bloody wedding party with it.” Gavin turned to explain to them. “I’m looking forward to what Fake Chop can pull together.”

“It was fucking awesome. We’d stick around to talk plans but we unfortunately have to go. Let’s go, Gav.” Geoff waved them off and lead Gavin away from the table. The duo were still left speechless as they left. “I really do mean anything!”

“Your ring is on the wrong fucking hand.” James muttered as soon as they were out the door. 

“Think they’ll give us a tank?” Aleks asked instead of actually commenting on the situation he got them into. Neither of them noticed their food arrive, they just sat in silence in order to figure out a way out of their mess.

 

~

Telling Brett turned out to be much easier than they thought. Mostly because they didn’t have too. Geoff had already put it in the group chat. The look of pure disappointment and irritation that greeted them as they walked into the warehouse could almost rival the time they got arrested for disturbing the peace.

“Look, the plan is to get a little something out of the ol’ Fake wallet and tell everybody we broke off the engagement. There’s minimal lying involved and Geoff never has to find out about it.” Aleks explained their not very thought out plan from the night before.

“And what happens when everybody questions why you still work together?” Lindsey asked. She had the same tired look as Brett in her eyes but her smile was amused. She wasn’t helping.

“Mutual decision?” Aleks tried, he gave a small shrug. James backed it up with his own.

“In this fucking life? No way.” Brett yelled at them. Or the closest to a Brett yell as he could get, which wasn’t very loud.

“Then what do you think we should do, actually get married?” James asked and rolled his eyes at the crew. 

“Well, I’m not telling Geoff jackshit. You two idiots can do it.” Both Aleks and James blanked at the suggestion. They didn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side. There wouldn’t actually be big consequences to telling the truth but they could honestly use the money.

“Maybe we can use this to our advantage.” Trevor’s soft voice cut through the tension in the room.

“Explain, Trevor.” James snapped, too much emphasis on the beginning of his name.

“Well, if we make an official statement now we can get engagement gifts. Just tell everyone that the wedding is in a year or two. They might fucking forget about it by then.” Trevor explained, he didn’t even look up from his hunched over position on the picnic table. James knew if he did he would see the dark circles that had started to grow more frequent under Trevor’s eyes.

“That’s a good plan, Trevor.” Aleks smiled like a proud parent.

“Don’t patronize me. Besides if that fails, you can always get married for real.” Trevor shrugged, “At least that way I won’t be a bastard anymore.”

“Shut up, Trevor!”

~

The weird thing about the lie was that nothing changed for them. Sure Aleks spent a little more time at his house, and they partnered up more for meetings and deals that James wouldn’t usually go on but it didn’t feel new or different. It was just a simple step for them. They were the new “united front” as Brett called them. Like the Joneses or the Willems.

It was simple to keep up the ruse, to lie to everyone. Even the other members of the crew had no problems with it. Like that was just the next step in their lives. James is pretty sure some of them don’t actually believe him when he told them the truth.

It was simple for them to sit and stand slightly closer than they used to anytime they were in public. The eyes of Los Santos were always watching. It helped though, Aleks’s presence had already been soothing to James and Aleks always seemed to gravitate towards James in a crowd. Now they didn’t need a real excuse on why they were always together.

Which meant the little peck Aleks gives him before he drove off towards home to let the dogs out, should have felt complicated. It should feel like he stumbled and fell or Aleks ripped the rug out from under him. But it didn’t.

It was simple.


End file.
